Wind Dancer
=History= Miranda Mantega died when Sofia was only six, long before her mutant abilities manifested. She spent four years bouncing from orphanage to foster-home across Guatemala before a wealthy American businessman named Walter Barret took her in. A strict man, Barret insisted that his new daughter would be brought up right, enrolling her in the best schools money could buy, and insisting she learn English. He was fully aware of the fate of many Hispanic women in the United States, and was determined to make sure that he would be successful in raising Sofia. Sofia was not used to such a strict upbringing, and adapted poorly, finding it difficult to be close to her adoptive father. She tried her best to learn English (by reading the English version of her favorite book series) and earn good grades, but nothing ever seemed to be good enough to impress Walter Barret. When her mutant powers began to manifest, she made it a point to hide them from her father, focusing all she could on earning the grades that her father would want. She rose to the top of her class at a respected private school, eventually winning a prestigious summer internship at the company where her father worked, the Roxxon Corporation. It was at this internship that Sofia met and became close friends with David, and unwittingly set her life down a dangerous road. Roxxon's scientists had long been working on an algorithm that could identify, categorize, and assess mutants, giving them a leg-up on the now-defunct Trask Industries Sentinel Project. Sofia was identified as a mutant and after unknowningly helping Roxxon Industries to drug and kidnap several other X-gene-positive children from the refugee camps after the Ultimatum Wave, she herself was locked away and subjected to the unwilling enhancement of her mutant powers. After being freed, Sofia found that her trust fund account had been completely opened to her, much to her surprise, even as she lost all contact with her adoptive father. =Powers and Abilities= =Character Sheet= Abilities & Skills STR: +0 * Athletics: +1 (1+0) * Might: +0 (0+0) DEX: +2 * Acrobatics: +6 (4+2) * Infiltration: +2 (0+2) * Reflex: +2 (0+2) * Vehicles: +2 (0+2) CON: +1 * Endurance: +2 (1+1) * Fortitude: +1 (0+1) * Recovery: +1 (0+1) INT: +2 * Academics: +4 (2+2) * Science: +2 (0+2) * Technology: +2 (0+2) WIS: +1 * Expertise: +1 (0+1) * Perception: +4 (3+1) * Survival: +1 (0+1) CHA: +3 * Art: +3 (0+3) * Persuasion: +6 (3+3) * Will: +5 (2+3) COMBAT * Defense: +1 * Weapon Group (Wind): +8 * Toughness: +0 (43 cp) Feats * Attractive 1 * Benefit (Wealth) 2 * Connected * Talented (Art: Dance) 1 (5 cp) FX Wind Control * Inflict (Movement) 8 (Extras: Cone Area +1, Gain Combat Advantage +1, Ranged +1; FX Feats: Knockback 4) (36 cp) * Enhanced Movement (Flight) 1 (Clumsy) (2 cp) * Enhanced Senses (Extended Hearing) (50 ft range incriment) 2 (2 cp) Gear (n/a) Drawbacks (n/a) Complications * Latch-Key Kid * Ivory Tower Category:Ultimate Academy X